Everyday Invasion
by GreenHuntress
Summary: written by Green Huntress, and Rainbowkittyblossomwings. Keroro and the gang travel to the town Nichijou takes place, and encounter it's strange characters. Basically, that's about it. Also, some major Saburo and Mio bashing. Cuz we both hate them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog or Nichijou. It's hard to deal with the truth.

"Gero, Gero, Gero! I have the greatest invasion plan!" Keroro exclaimed to his subordinates who looked rather bored at his attempted plans.

"What is it this time? Is it another plan to turn animals to humans again and try to make them part of our invasion? We all know how that worked out." Giroro commented.

"Uh….Of course it isn't…." Keroro crossed something off of his list. "Okay! I have a new invasion plan!" Everyone anime-sweat dropped.

"Did you get this one from T.V too, sergeant?" Tamama asked excitedly. Keroro smiled proudly.

"The answer of course is yes!" He smiled. Everyone was silent.

"Okay…..Ummm….. What is it?" Dororo asked, expecting an answer.

"Dororo? When did you get to the invasion meeting?" Keroro looked confused. Dororo moved to the corner to sob.

"I was the first to arrive!" He cried as everyone ignored him.

"So what's this great plan that you got from T.V?" Giroro asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well, I suspect that an alien species is trying to invade pekopon. And they aren't keronian!" Keroro exclaimed trying to surprise everyone.

"Duh. There are five thousand aliens per year that come to this planet to invade. Of course there's an alien trying to invade this planet. Most aliens try! And for some reason they always fail…" Giroro pointed out.

"It's because of those stupid space police… Ku, ku, ku… That's why they fail. They always break the law before they can invade." Kululu pointed out. Keroro cleared his throat ready to explain the rest of his plan.

"Anyway… While watching the T.V I saw a remarkable thing. Those stupid pekoponians actually discovered an alien and just thought it was a miracle of nature." Keroro explained.

"Which alien was it?" Giroro asked, polishing a weapon and not really listening to Keroro's lecture.

"I don't actually know. I'm no good at naming alien species, but I know for a fact it was an alien!" Keroro exclaimed loudly.

"What did it do?" Tamama asked.

"It said, 'I'm getting used to this body' as a parakeet, meaning it's a sort of alien who steals bodies!" Keroro's eyes gleamed.

"Or it's like just a normal parakeet that talks." Angol Mois pointed out.

"…I know they can learn to talk, but what do you mean normal?" Keroro asked, confused.

"Well don't like normal animals talk while destroying planets?" Angol Mois asked confused. They all chose to ignore her and her insane ways.

"Well, anyway, during the interview of the first person to see this talking parakeet, they focused on the rest of the abnormal things of Kyoto, the city that this parakeet had originated from, an apparently many abnormal things happen, including explosions and hands flying out of nowhere and hitting people!" Keroro explained.

"And this has to do with our invasion how?" Giroro asked polishing his gun another time a little more interested than he was previously.

"Well, I propose that we harness the power of Kyoto! Basically we convince this abnormal power to help us with our invasion. We make peace with the aliens instead of waging war. Then we backstab them." Keroro explained, wanting to make his proposal dramatic so he hit the table with his fist.

"I see… That actually does make a bit of sense…" Giroro narrowed his eyes, not wanting to congratulate Keroro.

"Ku, ku, ku…You just want to go on vacation to Kyoto." Kululu accused, seeing through Keroro's plan immediately. Keroro blushed.

"Uh… Um…Well, it's still an invasion plan! Everyone for it raise their hands!" Keroro ordered. They all raised their hands. Keroro counted everyone but Dororo. "Okay five for it out of five."

"It's like I can't wait to see that parakeet that wants mass destruction." Angol Mois smiled, being the fifth person to raise a hand. Everyone was silent, not wanting to break the news to her that the parakeet probably didn't want mass destruction.

"Well then, everyone pack your stuff for our trip to Kyoto!" Keroro cleared his throat changing the subject. They all left to do so.

Dororo prepared a ninja pack for his trip.

"Lady Koyuki, our captain needs us to go to Kyoto for an invasion. Would you care to join us?" Dororo invited. Koyuki smiled.

"Of course Dororo! I've always wanted to be a normal girl and take a normal vacation. Is Natsumi coming?" Koyuki asked.

"As soon as she finds out I'm sure she will come." Dororo replied. Koyuki smiled.

"Giroro? What are you doing with your tent? Are you leaving?" Natsumi asked seeing Giroro packing up his tent. A pang of sadness overwhelmed her.

"Nah. Keroro just has this stupid invasion plan that causes us to have to go to Kyoto. I'll be back after his plan fails." Giroro promised.

"Kyoto, huh? Can I come? It's a wonderful city." Natsumi smiled. Giroro blushed turning away from her smile knowing he would give in if he continued looking.

"NO! Of course not! This is an invasion plan! We can't have pekoponians accompany us!" Giroro insisted. Natsumi pouted.

"Fine… I'll ask the stupid frog. After some persuasion, I'm sure he'll say yes." Natsumi cracked her knuckles.

"What is it, Natsumi-dono? I have important things I must be doing instead of talking to you." Keroro insisted, looking at his Gundam and trying to decide which ones to bring.

"Stupid frog…Can I accompany you to Kyoto on a vacation?" Natsumi asked, stepping on his body, steaming in anger.

"Y-yes…" He squeaked. Natsumi smiled and took her foot off his crumpled body.

"YAY! Fuyuki, we're going to Kyoto!" She squealed running towards her brother.

"We are? Cool! Are aliens there?" Fuyuki smiled.

"Can I come too?" Saburo asked, coming out of nowhere and posing. (He had been walking by the house trying to find the best rooftop to pose on.)

"Yes! Of course!" Natsumi blushed.

"How are we going to get there, serge?" Fuyuki asked, trying to get away from his sister and Saburo.

"Well, we were going to use hovercrafts… But now that is no longer an option because of all the people coming along with us…" Keroro admitted. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter descending approached the Keronian's ears. He dragged Fuyuki outside. The classic Nishizawa helicopter had landed on Giroro's tent even though he had packed it in a backpack.

"I heard you were going to Kyoto, Fuyuki-kun! I would be honored to accompany you and transport all of you with your helicopter!" Momoka smiled. Fuyuki smiled back.

"How'd you hear that we needed transportation?" He asked, "You came so quickly!"

"heheheh… I heard it from the satellites monitoring you; I mean I heard it from Tama-chan!" Momoka insisted, blushing. "Um… You should all get on…" she tried to change the subject.

"Satellites monitoring me?" Fuyuki asked as he hopped on the helicopter motioning for everyone else to get on.  
"Saburo-senpai! Want to sit together?" Natsumi suggested blushing.

"Cool, don't mind if I do." He responded. Giroro 'accidentally' tripped him with a rifle.

"I think he wants to sit with Kululu." He responded, as if on cue Kululu spun from the floor along with Angol Mois and onto the helicopter.

"Yeah! Sitting by Kululu would be great!" Saburo smiled creepily.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku….Thanks… I owe you, Giroro." Kululu glared. Giroro turned away not wanting to think of what to come.

"I can sit with you if you want, Natsumi…" He suggested, looking down blushing.

"Natsumi! Can I sit by you?" Koyuki asked jumping out of nowhere with Dororo and into the helicopter.

"Sure!" Natsumi happily agreed, not hearing what Giroro had said.

"I'll sit by you, Giroro-kun…" Dororo tried to comfort his friend's sorrow. It didn't work. Momoka quickly took a seat by Fuyuki.

"Paul! Head to Kyoto!" She ordered. Paul quickly sent the plane to do so.

After a short plane ride, the group finally arrived at Kyoto. They landed atop a high school called Shinome high.

"I knew this was a great parking lot for helicopters!" Keroro congratulated himself taking a seat away from Tamama and Angol Mois. "It's so level."

"Um…Stupid frog… I think we landed on top of a school…" Natsumi commented.

"No we didn't. I have an excellent eye for these sorts of things." Keroro replied calmly. He got out forgetting to turn on his anti-barrier.

Of course the only one to look up and see this helicopter was Yukko. Shock was written all over her face.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yukko stared up at the helicopter with a rather stunned expression.

"M-m-m-mio-chan..!" She managed to peep in a squeaky voice. The short blued haired girl stopped in her tracks to look back at her friend, who had frozen in her tracks.

"What is it now, Yukko? We need to get to class." She said

"W-w-what is that helicopter doing there?" She asked, struck by the strangeness. Mio followed her gaze and looked up at the black helicopter perched atop the roof of the school.

"Oh, that's probably just Daiku-kun's helicopter. His family is supposed to be crazy rich." She said, trying to come up with a good explanation to disregard the weirdness of the scenario. Yukko seemed a bit less distressed then, and calmed down a bit. At least, until she suddenly jumped and shrieked.

"T-t-t-there's a frog up there! A big green frog!"

"What? Not that's just crazy talk, Yukko. Come on, let's get to class before you start going on about some kind of alien invasion." A tall, long haired Mai-chan watched as Mio lead Yukko away from where she could see the roof of the building.

"Come on Mai-chan, let's go." Mio coxed, still dragging a very surprised Yukko inside.

"I'll make first contact." Mai-chan said, in perfect monotone.

"Eeh? Well, whatever." She said, dismissing Mai-chan's odd ways. "Just be quick about it." Mai-chan watched her friends retreat into the safety of the school, where oddities would be far behind them. Once they were out of eyeshot, she headed to the fire-escape ladder that lead all the way up to the roof. As she neared the top, she heard several voices more clearly.

"Hey, I don't see any rocket fists! What a rip off!"

"That's why you can't trust everything you see on TV, stupid frog!"

"Wow, we made it! That was awfully quick, Momoka!"

"I-i-i-it's nothing, Fuyuki-kun!"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku… This is going to be interesting."

"Hey! Who's that over there?" Mai-chan had only barely finished climbing the steps, and was immediately spotted by a young woman in a ninja outfit. The crowed of strangers who were only just getting out of the helicopter, all turned their heads to look at Mai-chan.

"Ah, about time we found a pekoponian here." Said the small green frog. "My name is Sergeant Keroro, and I'm here to enslave your people!"

"Hey! That's not a very nice way to introduce yourself!" A mad, pink haired girl shouted at the frog.

"Welcome to earth." She said in quiet, neutral monotone. Most of the group looked very shocked, or disappointed at her lack of interest.

"Wait, aren't you even upset that we're going to exterminate your race?" A red, tough looking frog asked, in a rough voice.

"Not at all, make yourself at home." She said, bowing to the group, politely, yet still with the same disinterested tone.

"Would you like a tour of the place?" She asked, like they were guests at her house.

"Ok, give us a tour! Then we'll like destroy you all!" A perky teenage girl said, spinning around happily.

"Wait, let's all introduce ourselves first. Is that okay with everyone?" A slightly younger boy with a cowlick suggested.

"I'm Keroro! Remember that name with fear!" The green frog said.

"You already said that, stupid!" The pink haired girl growled. "I'm Natsumi Hinata. Nice to meet you." She said, changing her tone to a more pleasant one when she spoke.

"I'm Fuyuki Hinata. Nice to meet you!" The boy said.

"My name is Momoka!" The lightly blue haired girl said, forcing her introduction in right after Fuyuki's.

"The name is Saburo." Said another teenager, with gray hair. He was leaning against the helicopter, perhaps in an attempt to make himself appear cool.

"I'm Angol Mois!" Said a happy teenage girl who appeared to have light blond hair.

"I'm Koyuki! I'm a ninja!" the ninja exclaimed. After the humans finished their introductions, the alien frogs had their turn.

"I'm kululu." The yellow frog with swirly glasses announced indifferently.

"My name is Tamama!" Said the younger looking black frog happily.

"Giroro." Said the tough red frog, simply.

"And my name is Do-."

"Ok, that's everyone!" Said Keroro. The ninja frog hung his head in sorrow.

"My name is Mai Minakami." Mai said. She walked to the center of the roof, and gestured at the floor. "This is the roof." She announced.

"Wow! That's like amazing!" Said Angol Mois, sincerely excited.

"Oh great, another weirdo." Nastumi sighed.

Mai-chan led the large group slowly off the roof. As they were lead inside the school, some of them began to scatter, and wander off. Mai-chan didn't notice, or didn't care. After a few minutes, only Keroro, Tamama, Fuyuki, and Momoka were left. Momoka was there because Fuyuki was there, Fuyuki and Tamama were there because Keroro was there, and Keroro was there because he was truly fascinated with Mai-chan's dull tour of the building.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We've kept you from class." Fuyuki apologized. Mai-chan didn't seem to care however.

"It's no problem." She said, moving on. She walked over to a window and started talking about it. "This window, was made in the early feudal era, in the middle of a war between the principals great, great, grandfather, and a cat. It was transported over six oceans to its final resting place, here at this school, in the year 1204."

"Wow! This pekoponian school is much more interesting than Fuyuki's!"Keroro mused.

"If you listen carefully, you can hear the history." She told them. Keroro put the side of his head to the glass.

"Ah yes, I can hear the history!" He said. "Maybe we could use this for the invasion…" Momoka looked thoroughly bored, but obviously didn't want to leave without Fuyuki. In her mind, she came up with plots to lure him away, so they could find somewhere to be alone. But suddenly, her scheming was interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance. They saw a mushroom cloud erupting from a building outside the window.

"Huh? What is Giroro doing? He can't start the invasion yet without my permission!" Keroro shouted indignantly.

"That's strange. Maybe he encountered an enemy?" Fuyuki suggested. Mai-chan readjusted her glasses, knowingly. She didn't say anything. It was much more interesting that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, me and Greenhuntress don't own anything. It makes me sad.

Giroro rushed over to the sound the explosion had come from.

_Crap! That sounded like an automatic machine gun! I hope Natsumi's not in any sort of trouble. She left during that long tour that the weird girl with glasses gave us and I haven't been able to find her since. I assumed she was looking around this school or doing normal pekoponian girl stuff. I hope she's not in trouble or anything… If she is I'm going to destroy the person who hurt her! I mean, I'll go check out the sound of the explosion to see if it would be anyone useful for the invasion… Yeah…. Sure…._ He denied to himself in his thoughts.

He quickly ran around the corner to see a pink haired girl shooting a black haired boy.

"Sasahara! Get back here! I'm still mad at you for bringing your goat in the classroom during that test!" She yelled, shooting him again. He was somewhat unconscious so he didn't hear what she said. His butler quickly fixed him up.

_At least she's not harming Natsumi…_Giroro thought, continuing to watch this strange girl even though he knew Natsumi was not in danger.

"Tachibana Misato. The outside weather was cold so of course I had to bring Kojiro inside." Sasahara explained, cleaning a lens on his glasses.

"Fine… But don't do it again! I'm just being lenient today because I'm a nice person when it comes to animals! It's not that you're anything special to me!" She denied, shooting him again with a shotgun that she had transported out of nothing.

_Did that girl just transport that gun out of nowhere? Strange, I thought I was the only one who could use inter-dimension transport to store and access weaponry. She's interesting… Kind of reminds me of someone…._

"Tachibana Misato. Kojiro thanks you for understanding." Sasahara bowed in gratitude. Misato blushed a crimson red. She took out another gun and shot Sasahara.

"I'm only letting you go free because of the goat…" She blushed again turning her face away.

_Wow. Could this girl be any more obvious in her affection? I mean, that's coming from me and I put my invasion on the line for Natsumi! I did not just think that…. I never put my invasion over Natsumi… Yeah…._ Giroro concluded in his thoughts, peering back at the odd couple. Luckily, he was smarter than Keroro and had his anti-barrier on. Suddenly a soccer ball fell out of nowhere and onto Giroro's head.

"Oops sorry! Did I hit anyone?" Makoto asked, picking up his soccer ball and taking it away, he did not notice the perfectly crushed alien.

"Why does everything fall on me? Seriously! I'm not a joke character!" Giroro denied getting up as his anti-barrier fizzled out in front of Sasahara and Misato. They both stared at him as Misato's jaw dropped open and Sasahara looked composed, he turned to Misato seeing her jaw open, which was a surprising sight. Misato promptly blew him up. Giroro tried to sneak away not wanting to expose his presence to another pekoponian.

"Stop right there, whatever you are!" Misato ordered pointing a gun at Giroro. Giroro wiped out a missile launcher in preparation for battle. He glared into her warrior eyes. Pekopon had the most interesting of soldiers.

"So you use guns too?" Misato asked somewhat happily and somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. Surprising to know pekoponians can use inter-dimensional transport like I can." Giroro replied.

"What's a pekoponian?" Misato asked angrily.

"Heh. Like I'd tell you." Giroro smiled as Misato pointed her gun at Giroro ready to fire.

"Tell me or else you're deader than Sasahara over there." She threatened. Giroro smiled, in happy preparation to fight.

"Gi-Giroro? What are you doing pointing a gun at that girl?" Natsumi asked, coming around the hall. She then realized that this girl could see the little red space frog and it was a good idea to get him out of this mess.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro immediately dropped his gun and lost track of his other surroundings. Natsumi looked at the other pink haired girl who had a gun pointed to Giroro.

"Um…Hello… Uh…This is my stuffed animal…. Robot thing… He's a toy! Not real at all!" Natsumi insisted, picking Giroro up to keep him away from what she thought was an innocent harmless civilian.

"That's no toy. He talked to me." Misato glared.

"You have a great animal, miss." Sasahara got up and brushed off the ashes from his clothes.

"STOP INTURRUPTING OUR CONVERSATION, SASAHARA!" Misato yelled, shooting him again as he went back to the floor. Natsumi anime-sweat dropped. She cleared her throat trying to fix the awkward atmosphere.

"Um….My name's Natsumi Hinata…. You would be?" Natsumi asked, outstretching one of her hands to Misato.

"Misato Tachibana." Misato put her gun away to shake the girl's hand. Giroro said nothing. He would usually protest to even one person touching Natsumi's hand but he was in Natsumi's arm and didn't really have a thinking capacity.

"Nice to meet you." Natsumi smiled, trying to be friendly and change the subject from Giroro who was obviously real.

"You too. Now would you tell me what that thing is?" Misato asked, pointing to Giroro.

"A toy." Natsumi lied.

"He's obviously real. Look at him! He's obviously happy being in your arms unreal things couldn't feel that!" Misato accused.

"Happy?" Natsumi asked confused. Giroro jumped back to his senses and reluctantly got out of Natsumi's arms.

"She knows I'm real. I better explain to her." Giroro sighed.

"Fine." Natsumi nodded, "Don't blow each other up though. I'll be leaving while you two have a nice chat. Did he see you?" Natsumi pointed to Sasahara who was still unconscious.

"I'm not sure…." Giroro admitted. Misato nodded.

"He's very smart and observant. It's not like I'm sticking up for him or anything though!" Misato insisted, she twiddled her thumbs and tried to change the subject. "Explain, frog thing!" Natsumi sighed and left to make sure that no one else was causing trouble.

"Fine." Giroro sighed, "I'm an alien from another planet named Giroro and I've been sent to invade pekopon, but because my invader is so lazy we haven't invaded." Giroro explained.

"Pekopon?" Misato asked still confused.

"This planet." Giroro translated.

"So you're an alien from another planet?" Misato asked to clarify. Giroro nodded. "Does all the people from your planet fall in love with things out of their species?" Misato asked raising an eyebrow. Giroro blushed.

"Of course not! No one does!" He denied, "At least I don't repeatedly shoot the person I like anyway." He blushed. Misato did to at his comment. She turned around and shot Sasahara again just as he began to wake up.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She denied at the top of her lungs.

"Sure, you don't. It's rather obvious. Misato was it? Anyway, you remind me of someone so I'll give you a tip or two. Act tough like you act now and things should be fine. Just try to shoot more people as much as him to show him your warrior spirit." He smiled, and took his missile launcher from the ground and began to polish it.

"And I should take advice from the lovesick alien because?" Misato asked. Giroro's eyes widened.

"I am not lovesick! You are!" He denied. She shook her head, blushed and took out her gun again.

"You are!" She denied, blushing and shaking her head furiously. "Anyway the best advice for you is to make it less obvious that you like her." Misato tried to change the subject, "If that girl wasn't so dense it would be obvious to her. I mean, I barely know you and I already know about your huge crush." She faked a laugh.

"…Same goes for you." Giroro replied. Misato glared.

"Are you even allowed to fall for your enemy?" She asked. Giroro winced as if he had been slapped in the face.

"Uh…Um…My leader… He seems to be calling for me…" Giroro lied. He turned his anti-barrier back on. "You did not win this round, pekoponian." He glared and disappeared.

"Eeeeeeeh? What was that?" Annaka yelled, being in the background and seeing Giroro disappear.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant frog…Y U so hard to write? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ

By the way, I'm not gonna disclaim to owning anything from either show, because if I did own either show, I wouldn't be on now, would I?

"It seems I've been forgotten…Again." Dororo said sadly.

"Aw, cheer up!" Koyuki comforted, patting the frog on the head. "We get to explore all by ourselves! Isn't that great?" Dororo nodded. At least he was wandering around the school with the only one who acknowledged his existence. The ninjas left the main building and headed toward a less rambunctious looking club room. Even from the outside, the room appeared small, and minimally used. It was certainly suspicious enough to investigate.

"Hey! I wonder what's in here." She said, reaching for the handle. Just before she could open it, Koyuki heard something on the other side of the door. She jumped out of the way, just before a teacher went sprinting out, and ran as fast as he could away from there.

"Hey! Takasaki sensei, you promised to represent us!" yelled someone from inside the room. But the owner of the voice quickly left in pursuit of the teacher. It was a student, with light brown hair and a short cowlick. The boy abruptly stopped when he saw the two ninjas standing there looking at him.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" He asked, suddenly distracted. Understandable, seeing as alien frogs were slightly more uncommon sights in Kyoto.

"He...he noticed me!" Dororo exclaimed, astonished that there were people here who seemed aware of his presence. The kid looked down at the short alien with obvious confusion. He bent down to examine Dororo more closely, probably because he looked scientifically implausible.

"Is…Is this an animal?" He asked, poking Dororo's head with a nearby stick.

"Ow! Please stop." requested Dororo, rubbing his head gently to make the pain go away.

"That's Dororo, and my name is Koyuki. And he's no animal, he's an alien." She explained. The boy raised an eye brow doubtfully.

"Really?" He said. "Well, whatever. My name is Makoto. Makoto Sakurai."

"It's nice to meet you, Makoto. Pardon me, but would you mind telling us why you were chasing that man? It seemed important." Dororo observed, after finally, having relieved himself of the pain in the part of his head that had been relentlessly poked earlier. Makoto stood up abruptly, remembering why he'd been in such a hurry before.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. Darn it!" He yelled, stomping his feet in the dirt.

"It's ok, Makoto. We'll get him again some other time." Said another character who just barely exited the club room. His hair was dark, and his expression made him seem like the type of person who could be happy during any situation, other than boredom. He seemed pleasantly surprised when he saw the ninjas outside the building.

"Oh, wow! Nice costumes, you guys!" He complimented, with a smile.

"Thank you! But, we always dress like this." Koyuki said.

"Oh! I should introduce you guys to Sekiguchi!"He said happily, and darted inside the room again, only to return soon after, with a short, blond, quiet looking girl beside him. She had a mildly blank expression, and held a manga in her hands.

"This is Sekiguchi. That over there is Makoto. And my name is Kenzaburo Daiku." He introduced, gesturing each person accordingly.

"Hello, Sekiguchi, Makoto, and Kenzaburo. We are Koyuki, and Dororo." Said Dororo.

Kenzaburo's eyes lit up when he saw the frog speak. He walked over to Dororo and got a better look at the scientific anomaly. As if nothing so interesting ever happened regularly at his school anyway.

"Wow! A real alien! That's pretty cool." He said. "Hey, how about you guys come on in and see our club room?"

"Sure! Hey, what kind of club are you guys anyway?" Koyuki asked. Sekiguchi was already moving inside the room again, and the two boys were walking with the ninjas into the room as they spoke.

"That is an excellent question, Koyuki." He said. "We don't really do anything…so…I guess we're not any kind of club." He said, about as descriptively as he could manage to.

"That's not entirely true." Makoto pointed out. "We're an igo soccer club. We're actually practicing for a tournament soon." He said. Kenzaburo scratched his head nervously.

"Heh heh heh…Well, actually it's mostly just Makoto who does that. Me and Sekiguchi aren't quite as good as him." He confessed.

"Whats 'igo soccer'?" Koyuki asked. She examined a soccer ball in the corner, that had a pair of go tiles balanced precariously atop it.

"Here, I'll show you." Makoto offered. He reached for the soccer ball, and the go tiles. First, he threw the ball up into the air, and hit it back into the air with his head, just high enough so he could repeatedly hit it again, and again. Dororo and Koyuki were mildly impressed. He had such precision that it seemed there was no danger at all of dropping the soccer ball, or having it bounce away unexpectedly. It was more than common pekoponians could manage ordinarily.

Then, he threw the go tiles into the air, right above the soccer ball. Amazingly, the go tiles bounced on top of the ball, which was bouncing atop Makoto's head. Sekiguchi looked expressionless, as the ninja's began to assume was normal, and Kenzaburo looked impressed, but also it appeared as though he'd seen this before a few times. Finally, after a few minutes, Makoto head-butted the soccer ball at the wall, as it bounced back, he reached up and grabbed the go tiles, mid air. As the ball rebounded, he kicked it up with his knee, and grabbed it with his free hand.

"How was that?" He asked, his voice giving off a subtle hint of pride.

"Pretty good, for a pekoponian." Dororo complimented. Makoto frowned.

"What do you mean 'for a pekoponian'?" He demanded, a bit of anger was clean in his tone. Dororo tried to calm him down.

"Now now. I just mean you have room for improvement. Your form is great, but you're going to need to do better than that for a tournament." He said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. Makoto sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, are you saying you could do better?" He challenged.

"I could. In fact, I could even teach you to do better." Makoto's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'd do that?" He asked. Dororo nodded.

"Hey, thanks frog!" He said. Koyuki noticed then that Sekiguchi and Kenzaburo didn't seem so excited.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to learn to do igo soccer better?" She asked. Sekiguchi didn't look up from her manga to answer.

"Well, like I said. We aren't really cut out for it. Plus, I'm not really sure how the game works." He confessed. "What about you, Sekiguchi?" He asked. For some reason, she looked up when he spoke to her.

"No." She said simply. Kenzaburo didn't seem to mind that she was so quiet. But at least she talked at all when he was there. In fact… Koyuki got the feeling that there was something special between these two. But, Kenzaburo didn't seem to notice. Thinking about it somehow reminded Koyuki that she hadn't stalked Natsumi yet, all day.

"Oh, sorry Dororo, I need to go find Natsumi!" She cried happily as she left the club room.

Dororo sighed hopelessly.

"Even Koyuki has left me now."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these animes. For the last time people I own nothing!

Mio sat in her chair doing nothing as always. She wrote in her journal different insults to use on Yuko to make herself feel better. She also wrote down different plans on how to win Sasahara from that pink haired girl. She smirked at the paper and nodded. She then started humming and drawing her classic Yaoi/porn drawings. She turned her head to see a curtain rolled up next the window. Two feet stuck out from the bottom. It unrolled.

"Hey miss, I'm a poet, cool. What are you doing?" A boy with grey hair stepped out from behind a curtain to talk to her. He stroked his hair lovingly.

_Wow! He's the perfect boy to draw with Sasahara-senpai! This drawings going to be so hot! _Mio thought to herself.

"Um…Why were you in the curtain?" She asked, trying to get him to react in different ways so she could draw him.

"I was practicing posing." Saburo honestly answered.

_Wow! He must be a model! _Mio's eyes shined knowing the truth of his fame.

"Who's that boy that you're drawing?" Saburo asked looking down at the artwork. "He looks hot, but not as hot as me."

"This is Sasahara-senpai…I mean…" Mio blushed, "You did not just see my drawing!" She denied.

"I did and it was as hot as a hot thing, by 623." Saburo ended nodding. Mio anime-sweatdropped.

"Who's 623?" She asked, confused and going back to her drawings. This time so the strange boy couldn't catch her in the act of drawing Yaoi-porn she drew some Misato bashing pictures. Pictures of herself kicking Misato's butt and Sasahara gushing over Mio's strength.

"623 is me a famous radio star. Everyone loves my beautiful poetry, but only because I make aliens help me use brainwashing to help my fame!" Saburo proudly stated, "So you have a crush on that pink haired girl?" Saburo asked completely missing the point, looking over her shoulder. Mio closed the book.

"First off it's rude to look over people's shoulder at unfinished work and second of all I like the guy not the girl. Why would you think I would like that horrible girl?" Mio asked angrily.

"Ummmm….Cuz she's hot?" Saburo suggested, "Anyway I understand I have a couple or more boys and girls I like."

"You have unrequited feelings too?" Mio asked as if her opinion of this strange guy had changed for the better.

"Yep. But at least I got one kiss with one of my crushes…. Oh, Giroro…" Saburo blushed.

"Giroro? Is that a girl's name?" Mio asked wondering what type of girl this boy had kissed.

"Heck no! This is a boy! Even though girl's are cute and all I love it when they say no!" Saburo replied smiling, "What about you? Have you ever loved it when someone rejected you? Um…What's your name?" Saburo asked, smiling as if he was a hero.

"Mio Naganohara." Mio replied outstretching her hand, "You?"

"Saburo, last name I forgot." He replied with no thoughts whatsoever in his mind. Mio dismissed him forgetting his own last name.

"So wait… Rejection means that they want to be together with you?" Mio asked thinking back to Sasahara and Misato holding hands down the halls.

"Yeah…Sure…Whatever…." Saburo lied.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Mio yelled optimistically, "Who needs friends when I can have Sasahara?"

"Is this Sasahara good looking?" Saburo asked licking his fingers for no apparent reason.

_Is that a custom from where he's from? Perhaps I should do it to… _Mio thought, licking her fingers too.

"Yeah he's good looking." She replied in between licks.

"Ew. You're licking your fingers that's seriously gross." Saburo commented. Mio stopped licking her fingers.

"But you were licking your fingers too a couple seconds ago!" Mio complained.

"Yeah, but I have tissues." Saburo smiled smugly.

"Where?" Mio asked, then had an image in her head of Sasahara's frilly neck collar being tissues. Saburo smiled and drew some tissues on paper and they quickly appeared.

"An alien gave me a magic pen that let's anything I draw come to life. He says he regrets giving me this power but I think he just thinks I'm cute." Saburo winked.

"Aliens?" Mio asked surprised.

"Yeah." Saburo nodded having no knowledge about keeping secrets, "They've come to invade us all. I thought it would be fun to watch so I think I'll just watch the human race get invaded while I do nothing." He smiled.

"Wow… Aliens… Coming to invade…." Mio muttered lost in thought, "You think perhaps I could set them up to invade someone?" A flash of Misato's image went through her mind.

"Sure. I mean they are rather gullible. Why? Do you need someone to die?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah… All's fair in love and war. She can die for all I care. I'll sacrifice anything and anyone so I can be with Sasahara." Mio looked up determined.

"You want me to scandalize her over my radio?" Saburo suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Thank you…Why are you being so helpful to me?" Mio asked as Saburo patted her back.

"Because those cubes in your hair look yummy." He smiled licking his lips, "I mean… Because you're beautiful and I want to help the pretty and privileged like me." He corrected.

"Thanks. And in return I'll help you in a relationship you need help with!" Mio suggested, "You okay with becoming a murderer?"

"Sure! Of course I am!" Saburo replied, "Hm…Help in a relationship…There's too many people I want to get hooked up with to count… I guess I'll have that Natsumi chick, because she likes me and all. Or you know Giroro is kind of cute and Kululu and Angol Mois. I'll decide while we're murdering this Misato girl."

"Deal!" Mio smiled, "Uh… Just don't tell anyone what we're planning to do… I mean, I don't want to get in trouble. If I had any prison record it would be hard to become a manga artist or any job for that matter."

"All right. You're secrets safe with me." Saburo winked shaking her hand. "I see the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Me too." Mio smiled warmly, still shaking his hand.

"Um…Would the two students at the back please sit down…" Sakurai-sensei stuttered, feeling too awkward to bring up their conversation. They did so. Mio on the floor because Saburo had stolen her chair.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Writing sergeant frog is hard! How does Rainbowkittyblossomwings do this?

I wanna flip a table! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

"This is also the hallway." Mai-chan said, again, in perfect monotone. It might have been about lunch time then, because a few students were beginning to wander out of class. At this point however, her tourists seemed to be growing tired of the tour. Somehow, Tamama, Keroro, Fuyuki and Momoka had all stayed with her, despite its blatant dullness. All the other characters snuck off a while ago, to find more interesting plot points to work with.

"Is this gonna be over soon?" Tamama asked, clearly exhausted.

"Mai-chan!" The voice of a high school girl came from further down the hall. They turned to look at the owner of the voice. It appeared to be a girl with short, light brown hair. She had the impression of someone who was the class clown.

"Mai-chan, where were you? I was looking all over fo-." She stopped when she saw the people. It was quiet as she studied them, and eventually must have come to the conclusion that they were just another one of Mai's pranks. She ignored them and shook her head.

"Never mind that. We need to get to class! Your desk spontaneously caught fire!" She yelled. She grabbed Mai-chan by the wrist, and dragged her off toward the class room quarters. Keroro looked truly amazed for the first time in about twenty minutes.

"It was true. My resources were correct, they really don't seem to notice when there are aliens standing right in front of them! _Kero kero kero_." He laughed.

"This is great, Keroro! Can we start the invasion now?" Tamama asked, excitedly.

_Finally_. Momoka thought. _Now that she's gone, and Tamama and Keroro are distracted, I can sneak off, with Fuyuki. _She couldn't have known that Mai wouldn't have cared anyway. She would have continued the tour even if everyone suddenly walked away. But it didn't matter anyway, because before Momoka could exact her plan, a student approached the group.

"Excuse me, pets aren't allowed." Said a tall boy with a mohawk. Fuyuki and the others looked up at him. It was unnatural for a guy with a mohawk to speak so politely.

"Oh, these aren't pets. They're aliens." Fuyuki tried to explain. It was perhaps, the first reasonable reaction, when he seemed genuinely surprised by that. After a moment, he relaxed and appeared to dismiss the thought.

"That isn't possible. Aliens don't exist. And by the way, who are you?" He asked, noticing that he hadn't seen any of their human, or otherwise, faces before.

"Oh, my name is Fuyuki Hinata. This is Momoka, and the aliens over there are Keroro and Tamama."

"I'm Tsuyoshi. But again, I don't believe you about the whole alien thing." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, they're standing right there." He pointed out.

"They must be animatronic or something." He said, getting down on his knees and looking at the alien frogs more carefully.

"Hey, jerk!" Momoka yelled. "Are you calling my beloved Fuyuki a liar?" She hissed, the ends of her hair poking out like spikes.

"It's true." Keroro admitted proudly. "We are aliens, and we've come to invade earth."

"Yeah right. If you're aliens, how come you look like frogs?"

"Hey, I guess some aliens just happen to look like frogs." Keroro shrugged. Tsuyoshi shook his head.

"No, they must be robots…"

"What? Who said that? I-I'm not a robot!" came a voice off in the distance, which nobody thought was important enough to pay attention to, so they ignored it.

"Alien frogs…That just isn't possible." He said again. Fuyuki, being the leader of a cult, was not the kind to disbelieve so easily, nor did he quite understand Tsuyoshi for denying the truth. Not that he had a problem with other people's beliefs, but it was hard to relate to someone who didn't believe what was so obvious to him.

"Oh yeah? If I'm not real, how can I do this?" Keroro reached for the insignia on his hat, and pushed it. Suddenly, he was completely invisible. Tsuyoshi nearly jumped when the sergeant disappeared. After a moment, he collected himself, and pretended it was nothing.

"Hm. That was probably just some computer camouflage device. Isn't the government designing that stuff?"

"Hey! Don't you know alien technology when you see it?" An invisible Keroro shouted. Get it? That's supposed to be ironic. Maybe read the last few lines again a few times till you do.

Just then, the Hinata family ghost appeared before them all. She'd probably been there a while, but no one seemed to take any notice until then. Tsuyshi screamed.

"W-w-what's that? Is that a ghost?" Momoka seized her opportunity.

"Oh Fuyuki, I'm so scared!" She yelled, clinging to the boy as if her life depended on it. Whether she actually could see the ghost or not remained to be seen. More likely, she merely wanted the opportunity to hold his arm. Fuyuki looked eagerly in the direction of Tsuyoshi's cries.

"Where?" He asked.

"Boo." The ghost said, in a surprisingly non-frightening tone. Tsuyoshi screamed again, this time ending in him running away. He didn't get very far, however. Soon after turning around, he plummeted into a random, strategically placed hole in the ground.

"What? Someone dug through pure cement." Fuyuki said, looking at the deep hole. Not long after, a blond girl with an insanely large bow on her head passed by.

"Eeeeeeeeeh? Takasaki sensei, it happened again!" She called out down the hall.

"Again?" came an irritated and astounded voice, followed by the shape of one of the male teachers. "Just draw them in!" He said.

"Hey, I get the feeling we're gonna get in trouble for this." Keroro whispered. Two seconds later, the frogs ran off.

Sorry table, no hard feelings. ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

Octopus.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Nichijou or sgt. Frog

Nano skipped down the street with a bag of vegetables. She wanted to be home soon so she could start cooking dinner for Hakase. Oddly enough she felt as if she was being stalked.

"That key is like so cute…" Angol Mois whispered to herself seeing the girl with a key in her back, she silently walked behind her.

"I'm home!" Nano announced opening the door to the Shinonome lab.

"Welcome back." Hakase greeted spinning around in her chair.

"Hey, kid. Is that dinner? Did you get some dinner for me?" Sakamoto asked, noticing his bag of cat food was strangely empty. (Hakase had decided that it would rain cat food on a bunch of random birds in their yard.)

"You're out of food? Sorry, Sakamoto-san, I didn't get you anything." Nano apologized, "Hakase…Did you see anyone following me? I had the odd feeling I was being stalked…"

_Wow, a laboratory….I wonder if it's like Kululu's fun place of wonder. I like hope that there are scalpels like in his…._ Angol Mois thought to herself, she looked at it curiously and decided to feed her curiosity. She skipped inside the house.

"It's like hello! It's like does Ms. Bob and Fred live here with an octopus?" Angol Mois asked in complete gibberish.

"HAKASE! That's who I was talking about! That's the person who must have followed me!" Nano yelled.

"Nice to meet you." Hakase greeted, "Are you Nano's friend?" She asked

"Oh…It's like your name is Nano? That's like a great name for a robot! Can you like help me bring about mass destruction?" Angol Mois asked. Sakamoto did a face fall. Hakase smiled. Nano waved her hands in front of her face.

"I'm not a robot!" She denied.

"It's like can I take some pictures?" Angol Mois asked.

"Sure. I made her!" Hakase smiled.

"It's like that's great. My friend like makes robots too." Angol Mois took out her cell phone and started taking pictures.

"Okay…First of all normal people can't make robots. At least I think… I haven't seen many robots walking around, what kind of friend do you have, kid?" Sakamoto asked.

"A like genius friend." Angol Mois smiled.

"Um…That's a pretty cell phone. Can I see it?" Nano asked.

"It's like no! This is my pretty weapon for mass destruction!" Angol Mois held it possessively.

_I never thought I'd meet a weirder person than these two kids. But now I have. _Sakamoto thought to himself.

"Mass destruction? Who are you?" Nano asked confused.

"My like name is Angol Mois the lord of terror. It's like great to meet you. You're names, please?" The strange girl requested.

"Nano… I go to school around here and I AM NOT A ROBOT!" Nano denied.

"Hakase. I like sharks." Hakase smiled.

"It's like I do too. They're like super destructive!" Angol Mois smiled, "Pekopon has some like great things." Hakase shined as she smiled up at the woman who adored her favorite animal.

"My name is Sakamoto. I'm the elder of the house so if you're planning on destroying anything you'll have to wave it by me. And I'll refuse." Sakamoto told her trying to look like a mature parent.

"It's like how old are you?" Angol Mois asked not believing this elder had more authority than anyone else in the house at the moment.

"Twenty-one in cat years." Sakamoto stayed proudly at the teenage looking girl.

"Like two-thousand. I win." She smiled. Everyone was astonished.

"Um…Angol-san….I don't think it's possible for people to be that old." Nano explained to her, she was starting to cool down from this weird, crazy girl.

"It's like I told you I'm the lord of terror. I'm no pekoponian, it's like an Angol all the way!" Angol Mois tried to explain. Nobody understood. "I'm an alien."

"Cool! Prove it!" Hakase ordered. Angol Mois transformed herself into her Angol form, holding her Lucifer spear.

"It's like now that I'm me again I might as well like take this advantage and destroy the world." She hit the world with the spear. "I HIT YOU!" The world shook.

"She's the real deal!" Sakamoto yelled, trying to hold onto a table for dear life as every city on the world shook. The table flipped over.

"Um…Er…Eto…Ano…Eh….What are we going to do?" Nano asked waving her hands around wildly until both of them flew off into the atmosphere.

"It's like a ride! This is fun!" Hakase giggled.

"What are you doing?" Sakamoto yelled at Angol Mois.

"Like destroying the world. What Uncle doesn't know won't hurt him." She smiled, giving the earth another good hit.

"Huh? Why would you want to destroy the planet?" Hakase asked now not quite having as much fun as she was before.

"It's like I've been sent to destroy this world. Juggling lives is so much fun!" Angol Mois smiled.

"Kid, we have to do something… If she continues the world will literally split in half." Sakamoto explained to both Hakase and Nano.

"My arms…I'm not a robot!" Nano denied again seriously out of it.

"Why destroy the world? We won't have sharks and snacks if you do that…." Hakase looked at Angol Mois a tear falling down her eye.

"It's like sorry. There will be like snacks on other planets though." Angol Mois pointed out not pointing out that everyone except her would be dead to enjoy those snacks.

"Just put the weapon of mass destruction down for a second and think this over…" Sakamoto suggested.

"It's like nope!" Angol Mois smiled knowing that the world was ten seconds away from doom.

"Here….It's a picture of a shark…Don't destroy this planet with its sharks…." Hakase begged handing Angol Mois the picture. Angol Mois stopped hitting the planet.

"It's like so pretty~….Okay, I'll like go see some sharks and then destroy the planet somewhere in the near future!" Angol Mois agreed. Hakase smiled.

"YEAH!" She nodded, "We can go see sharks together!" She seemed unfazed that everyone was about to die, all that was on her mind was sharks. The doorbell rang just as the door fell over due to most of the house being destroyed in the earthquake.

"Nano? What happened?" Yuko asked seeing her friend's house in ruin. Hakase looked around.

"Sakamoto did it!" She blamed, pointing at him.

"What are you talking about, kid? The culprits right there!" Sakamoto pointed to Angol Mois who was now in a normal school girl form looking completely innocent. Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"Wait did that cat just talk?" She realized, now not thinking about the house. Sakamoto broke into a sweat, why was no one focusing on the strange destructive girl anymore?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is too darn long! (K, so apparently we need more romance in this fic, so I'm gonna improvise with some cliché stuff I hope no one minds. And if you've got a problem with it, then…*insert overused rant about how I don't care what you guys think here*. We need to work in the pairing chapters every once in a while so we don't die from fangirls equivalent to starvation, ok?)

"Kululu!" keroro shouted, running toward the yellow frog. "These pekoponians are so weird it's starting to freak me out." He complained.

"ku ku ku… Are you sure that they aren't freaky enough? Think about it, these pekoponians aren't going to beat us up for screwing around with them, why don't we have some fun?" Kululu suggested, with a disturbingly mischievous grin. Keroro hadn't thought of that. He'd been so caught up in the wackiness of the school that the thought of sending them further into madness hadn't even crossed his mind. He started laughing as he thought of what evil things he could get away with.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kululu! What sort of thing did you have in mind?"

"Ku ku ku. Oh nothing really, I just thought it would be interesting if we tried out my latest potion on these pekoponians."

"Brilliant! I can always count on you to have the second best ideas! The first best ideas being mine of course. So, what kind of potion is it?" Keroro asked.

"I'll show you." The yellow frog said. Keroro was frightened at first, thinking the maniac would test his experiment on him. But luckily, instead Kululu turned toward a pekoponian girl who apparently had been standing there the whole time without saying a word. "Here, take this." He commanded. The girl had a rather uninterested expression, but none the less, accepted the drink, despite having heard the entire suspicious conversation. She put the drink against her mouth and tilted her head back. After a moment, she stopped and handed the drink back to the frog. Then, her cheeks turned pink and she turned and walked down the hall.

"What was that about" Keroro asked.

"It's just a potion made from chemicals designed to stimulate romantic feelings. I call it the flirtation potion. Ku ku ku." He laughed.

"Kululu I don't see what that could possibly do to help us invade this place. But, I admit, that is very interesting. Let's go spread some chaos!" He said, taking a few of the same potions and running off. Kululu lifted up the potion that the girl had taken. It wasn't any lighter than before. Interesting, she only pretended to drink it. But, why? He supposed it didn't matter why, this would be fun either way.

(Later)

"Mai-chan what are you doing?" Yukko yelled, as her strange friend had her arms wrapped around her.

"I can't help it, I drank a love potion, and I can't be held responsible for any of my actions from this point foreward." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but please let go of me!"

(Back to present time)

The green frog ran down the hall, looking for his first victims. He only could carry two bottles, so he had to be methodical about who he chose to mess with.

"Eto… Excuse me, but you can't run down the hall… Unless you're in a really big hurry!" A light brown haired teacher said. Keroro stopped running, but not because she asked him to stop running. This was a perfect opportunity to test another potion.

"Oh, I do apologize. Here, please accept this beverage as a symbol of my apology. Bye!" He handed her the bottle and immediately ran off. Sakurai sensei stood there for a moment, sweat drops floating around her head. But, she supposed it would be rude to refuse the drink. Slowly, she drank the liquid.

"Mmmm. That was good…" It tasted like cherries and cream. But, there was something odd about the after taste. She felt…Slightly woozy. Her head felt warm. She began to collapse, but was caught before she hit the ground. A few seconds ago, Takasaki sensei had witnessed the slightly stranger than normal incident, and rushed to her side when he saw he falling.

"Sakurai-sensei, are you alright?" He asked, with a very worried tone. Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was that same moment, Takasaki realized that the situation was rather awkward. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized, and lifted her to her feet. In all honesty, Takasaki couldn't have been happier to have an excuse to hold her. But, being a teacher he wouldn't have ever said so. He thought that she would have been startled by his sudden actions, but to his amazement, she didn't look nervous. And Sakurai always looked nervous.

"Thank you, Takasaki-sensei. Say… do you…work out a lot?" She asked one hand still on his arm. His face started to burn. What was going on? Was she hitting on him? What a twist.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" He panicked, but still couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. You're a very nice person…" She was talking as if she was intoxicated, but Takasaki didn't seem to care. He was starting to wander off into his own little world of "_oh my gosh, Sakurai-sensei is leaning on my arm. I wonder if she'll go on a date with me_" land. Meanwhile, chaos was still spreading.

At this point, both Kululu and Keroro were more or less tossing the potions around just to see who would drink them. Sekiguchi had gotten rather bored of Dororo's ninja-igo-soccer lessons, and was wandering down towards the library in search of the new Helvetica Standard manga that just came out. When a tiny yellow frog rushed by and tossed a bottle at her, she didn't actually find it odd. Of course, she didn't immediately drink it. She only decided to drink it after she realized just how bored she was. Bored enough to drink unknown liquids that originated from mysterious amphibians, at least. She drank the potion, and found it tasted a bit like melting vanilla ice cream. Then, suddenly she felt strange. She was swept with a feeling of dizziness, and then...

Sekiguchi started walking back to the club room at a brisk pace. She didn't get all the way there, because Kenzaburo Daiku was walking toward her.

"Ah, Sekiguchi! I was just going to get the igo-soccer rule book from my locker so that we can actually look at it." He smiled. Daiku was such a weird boy. But that was kind of the reason she liked him. For some unknown reason, she felt compelled to show how she felt. Sekiguchi approached him and slowly reached for his hand. Daiku looked down at the girl, with a somewhat confused expression.  
"Sekiguchi? Would you like to come with me?" He asked. The blond girl nodded, shyly. The boy seemed rather oblivious to her sudden boldness. She was used to that however. And she didn't mind if he didn't notice, as long as she could be with him.

In the intervening time, another bottle was rolling down the hall, and eventually came to a stop at Sasahara's feet. He picked it up and studied the outside of the bottle. It was clearly very suspicious, but he felt like he should drink it anyway. He'd already eaten lunch, but this beverage was obviously a lucky happenstance, and it would be prudent to take advantage of it. So the writers got their way, and he drank the liquid. He was promptly shot for that decision. But it happened so often no one else around seemed to notice.

"Sasahara! What are you doing? You can't just drink random things that fall out of nowhere at your feet!" Came the familiar scolding's of the hot tempered girl, who also happened to be a weapons specialist.

"I feel…strange…" Sasahara said slowly, inspecting the bottle again for any labels.

"Well I'm not surprised! That could have been anything! You can't just do random things for plot enhancement, that's what the writers want!" But she stopped shouting when he turned and looked at her directly. He looked at her with an unusual look in his eyes. She lowered the rocket launcher she'd been holding. Whatever was wrong with him, it made Misato's face turn red. "Hey, what are y-." She stopped mid sentence as he walked toward her. Instinctively, she held the gun up defensively, to try and get him to back off. But he acted like it wasn't even there, and got closer. She was frozen in fear as he reached out suddenly, and held one of the strands of her pink hair in his hand.

"Your hair is lovely." He said sweetly. Misato shot him again.

"W-w-what the hell is wrong with you? I don't like it when you talk like that! Not even a little bit!" Her hands were clenched into fists, and her face was twice as red as before. Despite the severe amount of explosives that had occurred in a few minutes prior, Sasahara stood up surprisingly quickly after words. Immediately, he went over to her again and held her hands in his. This time, she was unable to pull away suddenly and shoot him.

"You're so cute when you act angry. Won't you let me talk to you like this, please? I cannot think of any other appropriate ways to express my feelings."

"Uhh… yeah… I guess you can…" She mumbled, unable to say anything else with such an intense amount of pressure building up in her head. After a second, it hit her what she was saying. "What the hell am I saying? Why can't I think straight?"

"Don't think, just feel." He whispered. Once again, she was left speechless. By this point, only these two were left in the hall, when everyone else left from awkwardness. Also, a certain blue-haired girl was watching with a horrible glow of hatred emitting from her.

Meanwhile, Keroro was still running down the halls like an imbecile. Dancing about like everything was out of control. To his misfortune, he ran into Natsumi.

"Hey, watch where you're going, stupid frog!" She yelled.

"I can dance if I want to!" He retorted. Then he got an idea. "Hey Nastumi, why don't you take this super awesome potion I not suspiciously obtained?"

"Nice try frog, but I'm not gonna be a sucker for your lame invasion plans again." She said smashing the frog into the ground with her foot.

"No, I swear this isn't poison!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, in fact, it might make your chances of getting with Saburo better." He added. That got her attention, as well as an eavesdropping Giroro's.

"Are you sure, frog?" She asked. Keroro nodded.

"Yeah, for sure!" He wasn't _exactly_ lying. He handed it to her, and ran off again, just in case anything went wrong, he didn't want to face her wrath, or a vengeful Giroro. Natsumi hesitantly lifted the drink up to her mouth.

"Wait! Don't do it Natsumi!" Giroro yelled, trying to get the potion away from her before she drank it. He was too late. She took a gulp of the liquid, which tasted like sweet potatoes and was knocked to the ground when Giroro hit her by accident. When they fell, she hit the ground rather hard. Giroro was worried of course and tried to wake her up.

"Hey, Natsumi! Are you alright?" Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Giroro..?" She said, slowly lifting her head. It was about that time that Giroro realized he was leaning over Natsumi's chest. He was a bit reluctant to move, but prepared to be hit with one of her powerful punches. He waited, but she didn't hit him.

"Uh, Natsumi? Aren't you going to hit me?" He asked, a bit confused, but relieved.

"Do you want me to hit you?" She asked innocently. Giroror's face started heating up.

"Well, no. I mean, that isn't what I meant." He tried to explain. But before he could come up with something to say, Natsumi suddenly sat up and wrapped the red frog in her arms.

"I can hit you if you want. But I'd much rather hold you." She said, hugging Giroro as if he was a plushie. He couldn't say anything, nor could he resist her when he was being trapped between the two great mountains of her chest.

Elsewhere, Kululu felt like he was missing out on all the fun, and held the last of the bottles in his hand.

"Ku ku ku, I guess there's just one left, I might as well make the most of it." He said, and then he started chugging down the last of the potion himself. "Ku ku ku.." He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: YO! I do not own anything. If I did, there would probably be a lot more kissing scenes and violence. And a combination of the two.(The Best combo in my opinion.) =)**

Mai clung onto Yuko as the poor girl screamed.

"Mai-chan! I know you're under the effects of a love potion, but can't you control it?" Yuko asked.

"No." Mai easily responded. Yuko screamed, tearing at her hair. Out of the hallway on a tree a parakeet watched the two.

_There she is….The first and only girl to hear me talk in that horrible time when I was just getting used to this body. She must be a secret agent of alien police trying to get me….At least that black haired girl is holding her hostage. Oh well, she'll turn up the same just as all these pekoponians will…._ The parakeets eyes turned red as he put his stomach in the air and opened his beak as if he were laughing insanely. _All I need is a genius to kidnap and help me with this plan… _The parakeet turned his head to an abandon warehouse where his headquarters was. Throughout the last few weeks when these investigators were on the look for him he had laid low and started collected materials which would be used in his plan. Bombs, bird cages, missiles, various hacking technology to make countries drop bombs or attack each other….He had all the materials, except someone smarter than he to help. His ultimate plan was unknown. He flew off to search for his 'genius'

He flew to a window which had a brown haired teacher leaning on the arm of another brown haired teacher.

_Perhaps these are some useful people, who will be used for my master plan? _The bird thought to himself.

"So….S-sakurai-sensei…." Takasaki-sensei blushed, _Just ask her if she would like to go mushroom hunting with you. _His inner voice instructed, "Want to go on a date with me?" He asked suddenly, turning a deep red. "AUGH! That's not what I meant!" He blushed. Sakurai-sensei, looked thoughtful.

"Sure." She smiled, still heavily intoxicated. Takasaki started doing a victory dance.

_Ew….A happy couple….I'm outta here. There's nothing going to be useful here! _The parakeet flew to a different window of what looked like a science lab.

"And then when Shinonome Nano sits in her chair she will fall asleep due to the drugs I placed on it!" Nakumara proclaimed, sitting down in Nano's chair stupidly to show her point. She immediately fell asleep.

_What an idiot…_The parakeet anime sweat dropped and flew to an open window to see another two people. One looked like an alien that he recalled was called a keronian. The other was a human with a large afro.

"So you just comb it after a shower?" Keroro asked astonished.

"That's right. You'll have your afro as great as mine someday. Then you'll be able to store things inside it." The afro guy encouraged.

"WOW! Think of all the Gundam I could put in it!" Keroro's eyes shined as he went into fantasy mode.

"_…"_ The parakeet had nothing to say and was pretty disturbed from the previous conversation. He was so disturbed that he didn't even think of why aliens were here in _his _city.

In the same hallway, a blonde girl and brown haired boy were holding hands. The parakeet observed them. The girl didn't seem to talk much and instead clung onto the boy's arm.

"So about igo-soccer…." Daiku begun. Sekiguchi nuzzled up to his arm to listen. "Um…Sekiguchi…W-what are you doing?" He blushed. She blushed.

"Doing stuff that was demonstrated to me in a manga…." She admitted quietly, "D-do you like it?" She blushed.

"Y-yes! I mean no!" Daiku informed her, now blushing as well.

_Ugh….Another couple…_The bird complained in his mind, and flew off to what seemed like a better duo. This time it was an a keronian alien and a human girl, and of course they wouldn't be doing couple things. (At least that's what he thought)

"N-natsumi…" Giroro blushed in her arms completely melting.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked looking down. He said nothing, because he didn't want to spoil the moment.

_Well, I was obviously wrong. That alien is definitely lovesick for that pekoponian! _The bird was weirded out and flew to a larger group in the school. This group had not two people, but three and one of those people seemed to be carrying heavy weapons.

"Sasahara-senpai! Don't touch that jerk!" A blue haired girl flew at the pink haired girl in a rage, forcefully removing Sasahara's hand from hers.

"Why not? Tachibana Misato is a close companion of mine and I enjoy her company and would love to touch her." Sasahara answered, matter-of-factly.

"That jerk cast one of her evil spells on you!" Mio decided, she glared at Misato.

"What do you mean I cast a spell on him? He's been acting like this ever since he drank that mysterious liquid!" Misato defended.

"Tachibana Misato is only halfway to blame for my current situation, her presence makes my heart go into this lovely little dance, but that's no evil spell." Sasahara concluded. Misato blushed.

"SHUT-UP, YOU!" She blushed accidentally shooting him. He fell over from bullet fire.

_Hmmm….Not the kind of genius I was looking for her, but that girl could be quiet useful…_The parakeet decided, _But first I need a genius who can create! _He did another birdy-silent laughs and flew off deciding suddenly that to find masterminds it probably wasn't a good idea to look around a high school. Teenagers were something that he just didn't want to deal with.

He flew over town spotting with his bird's eye view a sign that said 'Shinonome laboratory' He quickly flew down, hoping for his genius. He peered through the window to see a small girl, a teenage girl with no hands, a cat with a scarf, and a blonde girl who had a yellow frog clinging to her leg.

"This is like my friend Kululu, the one I was talking about," Angol Mois introduced, she went silent, as he continued to cling, "He's like usually much more talkative and laughy." She explained not knowing what was wrong.

"…He doesn't seem like much of a genius just kind of weird…." Sakamoto decided, "Hey, kid. Can he make animals talk?" Sakamoto asked. Angol Mois shook her head and was about to say he turned them human, but Hakase started speaking.

"Oh! Oh! I can!" She smiled, raising her hand. Nano saw this and went to go to retrieve her own hands. The parakeet's ears perked up and begun listening intently to the conversation very interested in the little girl.

"Kululu, can you like let go?" Angol Mois asked, feeling rather awkward because she was about to be listening to a lecture of Hakase's on sharks.

"Ku, ku, ku…No." He replied quickly, "I'd like to, but I fell into some glue on your leg and now I can't get out." He admitted.

"Do you like it?" Hakase asked her eyes shining, "I invented it!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Kid, you really shouldn't be pranking guests like that. I know from experience that, that glue is no fun." Sakamoto admitted.

"Hahahah! But it's so funny!" Hakase rolled on the floor in laughter, "But still…I thought I put that in the hallway…. Not on someone's leg…." She shrugged.

"Ku, ku, ku…There was actual glue?..." Kululu was silent and soon recovered, "Some of it must have gotten on her body." He lied. Sakamoto and Angol Mois eyed him somewhat suspiciously. Hakase just laughed, believing it to be her glue.

"It's funny because you don't know how to get rid of it. I love inventing things! Maybe I should make a robot shark…With snacks!" Her eyes shined.

_I think, I've found my genius…._The parakeet's eyes focused on the young professor, he easily flew into the window.

"Hello~" He greeted in his high squeaky, menacing voice. The door opened as Nano came in.

"I got my arms, Hakase!" She smiled, she saw the parakeet looking menacingly over her creator, "Oh my…." She waved her arms around and they flew off yet again.

**Please review! Read to find out the evil parakeet's master plot!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh no, not again!" Nano cried, chasing after the robotic arms. The parakeet ignored her. The little girl was the only one he had business with.

"Young human female. What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm the professor!" The little girl said happily.

"Alright, but what's your name?" The parakeet insisted.

"Professor." She answered.

"Your name is professor?" He asked, skeptically.

"She had strange parents." The robot girl said, putting her arms back on.

"Well then, professor. You're going to become my scientist." He said.

"Thanks but I don't think I want to." The professor answered.

"I wasn't asking. I was ordering." The parakeet chirped.

"Hey! What do you think you're up to, bird? She doesn't have to go with you unless she wants to!" The talking cat exclaimed. He didn't seem to like birds very much.

"Did I mention I have shark chocolate?" The parakeet asked. The young professor wasted no time in approaching the bird then.

"How did you know that was her weakness?" Nano inquired, not very worried over the kidnap of her creator.

"It's like, what's going on?" Angol Mois asked, a chuckling Kululu still fastened to her leg.

"Ku, ku, ku, I guess I'm just not good enough to be captured." Kululu laughed.

"Well, if you insist. I suppose I could put you to work." The parakeet said. Suddenly, a bright neon light filled the room, as an alien technology lifted the professor and Kululu up, and transported them away to a space ship. The parakeet quickly disappeared as well.

"This isn't good." Sakamoto said once they'd disappeared.

"Like, what should we do?" Angol Mois asked.

"We need to save them! Come on, I'll get my friends to help!" Nano said, rushing out the door.

"Oh! I can like, get help too!" Mois said, even though she probably could take out an entire alien fleet single handedly if she wanted.

On the alien vessel, the professor and Kululu found themselves trapped in a white room filled with fancy lit up equipment. The parakeet appeared, and smiled mischievously at them.

"You two should do nicely." He chirped maniacally.

"Where's my chocolate?" The professor asked.

"I lied about the chocolate, foolish girl." The bird laughed. Hakase started to cry.

"You're horrible. I'm not going to help you!"

"Oh, I think you will. If you don't, I'll destroy all your friends." The parakeet threatened.

"If you could do that already, why do you need us?" Kululu asked.

"Foolish keroronian! My secret plan isn't to destroy pekopon, it is to transform all its inhabitance into bird treats, so that my species can steal the parakeets of this planet, and take their bodies, and then finally, feast upon all the delicious bird treats." He explained.

"Ku, ku, ku, well, that does sound pretty clever, but I wouldn't be so confident. My platoon won't be so easy to fight."

"Oh I beg to differ, I came across some of your platoon a few minutes ago, and they all seemed rather preoccupied with their own problems."

"I want chocolate!" Hakase complained.

"Maybe you'll get some if you work on something that can assist me in executing my _evil_ plan." He suggested. A few seconds later, Hakase finished a design of a weapon.

"Done!" She said happily.

"Will it turn people into bird treats?" The parakeet alien asked, examining the drawing.

"Yep!" She said.

"Good, you two work on building the real thing, and I'll get a slave who can test it out." He said.

Meanwhile, at the school: effects of most people who received potions seemed to be wearing off. A highly irritated Misato was walking down the hall with a TD-2023 slung over her shoulder. She was fuming with rage as Sasahara walked closely behind, cleaning a recent bullet wound I his arm with a handkerchief.

"Geez, I told you it was a bad idea to drink that stuff! Why do you do all these stupid things?" She growled, not meeting his gaze as she scolded him.

"I apologize if while I was under the effects of the potion I offended you in any way." Misato started blushing again. Obviously, he could remember what he'd said during his intoxication.

"I-I wasn't offended…" She argued. Though really, it had been more like she was severely flustered.

"No? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I told that everything I was prompted to say was true?" He was shot without any delay. The force of the bullets knocked him on to the ground, but of course, he was otherwise unscathed.

"Of course I'd mind!" She screamed, when the sound of the explosion had subsided.

"That's funny. I'd think you would only mind if you felt similarly." He said, as he was dusting off his uniform. It was a waste of time, seeing as he was only shot again after that remark. But before Misato could angrily order him to shut up, a frantic girl with blue hair came running down the hall, with a white-haired boy following behind (I'm going to be describing characters by their hair color for a while now, aren't I?).

"Quick! You have to destroy her now, before the witch casts some other evil spell on him!" Mio yelled.

"Witch? Are you talking about me?" Misato asked, temporarily distracted.

"Calm down Mio, or whatever it was. We've got time." Saburo told her, not intimidated by the fact that Misato had a gun in her hands.

"Alright, what the hell do you two want?" Misato growled. Saburo smiled evilly.

"Say… In person you really do look hot." He said, in a way no sensible person would take as a compliment. And perhaps for the first time ever, Sasahara looked furious. He glared at Saburo, but without appearing to lose his cool. He looked angry enough that it was unnatural.

"Say what you need to quickly, and then get out of here." He ordered, stepping in front of Misato protectively. Misato blushed, but didn't take her anger out on him, like she normally would when he did anything nice. Mio looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Saburo! Use the pen now! Do something!" The girl with blue hair yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." He said. He pulled out his magic pen, and started drawing something in the air. Misato gripped the handle of her gun tighter as a rocket launcher materialized in Saburo's hands, from the marks of the pen.

"Sorry babe, but as it turns out, we have as deal that involves me killing you." He apologized insincerely. Misato fearlessly took the first shot at him, all those years of shooting Sasahara had made it a little easier for her to pull the trigger. Saburo narrowly missed the bullet by an inch when he jumped out of the way. Mio stood on the side, uselessly.

"Sorry Sasahara, but when she's dead you'll finally realize how much you love me!" He ignored her, and instead started trying push Misato out of the way of the oncoming rockets coming from the gun Saburo drew.

"Sasahara! Get out of here, I can take him!" She yelled, pushing him away as a rocket flew over head, and eventually crashed into a wall, causing brick and cement to explode everywhere.

"Nonsense, you can't ask me to leave you when you need me." He replied, causing her to blush even more. Just as Saburo was about to fire again, a faint neon light surrounded them, and shrunk until it focused on Misato, as an alien ship above began a transport beam. Of course, only Saburo recognized it as that. No one else was as familiar with alien technology to know it was just that. Misato had to think fast. She glanced at a confused Sasahara standing beside her, and just as he looked back at her, she shoved him out of the way just as she was beamed up.

"Misato!" He yelled as the light suddenly vanished.

"Darn it! How do we make sure she's dead now?" Mio shouted, in a highly inconvenienced tone.

"Chillax, blue head. We'll find her." Saburo said, putting the gun away.

"Not before I do." Sasahara informed them, from across the room. "And I don't know who you are, blue hair, but I promise that after this, you are as much my enemy, and Misato is yours." And with that, he walked away. Mio stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"Ouch... So, what do you want to do now?" Saburo asked.

"Like hell! Now, I just need a way to kill her, and bring her back to life so I can do it more violently a second time!" Mio said furiously. But her eyes were on the brink of tears, from the pain of being rejected so. _How was I supposed to know that trying to kill the pink haired girl would make him mad at me?_ She thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

Sasahara walked quickly (he was too sophisticated to have the word run in the sentence,) to where the he assumed the red frog that had matched Misato in firepower was. Last he had seen of the frog he was with a pink haired girl who reminded him a bit of Misato. That didn't matter now though. All that mattered was Misato's safety.

He saw the red frog blushing and looking embarrassed at the girl.

"I swear Natsumi it wasn't my fault that you were holding me!" The red frog denied.

"…It was probably the stupid frogs, but why did you let me?" She asked rather angrily. He blushed a shade of pink.

_In normal circumstances I would let the two finish their conversation, but I must not let Tachibana Misato be harmed…Misato…Don't worry…I'll find you…_He vowed in his thoughts. He paced up to the two quarreling.

"Excuse me, my name is Kojiro Sasahara eldest son of the Sasahara family, I believe you met a classmate of mine earlier named Tachibana Misato…" Sasahara greeted and trailed off.

"The violent girl?" Giroro asked, "Yeah, I met her." His eyes seemed to thank Sasahara for getting him out of this awkward conversation.

"Good. She's in trouble and I require you're assistance." Sasahara formally admitted.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Natsumi asked, furrowing her brow.

"A UFO beamed her aboard and sped away. I have none of the technology to help her so I came to ask the assistance of the alien here." Sasahara replied.

"Tch. Fine, but I'll have to ask my commanding officer if it'll be okay to help a pekoponian…." Natsumi glared at Giroro, "Never mind….I'll help."

"It would be mine and Giroro's pleasure to help you rescue you're girlfriend. I just hope the stupid frog isn't the one responsible for her capture." Natsumi stretched out her hand in greeting. Sasahara shook it.

"You are mistaken though. Tachibana Misato is not my girlfriend." Sasahara corrected. He blushed a little at the thought because someday he secretly hoped she would be. Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"Sure she isn't. Well in any case let's go steal some hover crafts from the stupid frog to go find her." Natsumi suggested. Sasahara nodded, seeing that as the best idea. Coincidentally the only keronian in the area was Dororo. Giroro seemed to notice him.

"Hey Dororo! A teenage girl has been kidnapped! Can you help us by piloting a hovercraft with him…" Giroro pointed to Sasahara, "on it?" He asked. Dororo seemed to shine being asked to help, then he stopped realizing the direness of the situation.

"Of course I'll help, Giroro-kun!" He replied. He quickly used ninja arts to take them away from the school. He pulled out a hovercraft, "You ride with me." He smiled at Sasahara.

"Thank you." Sasahara was grateful.

"Uh…Natsumi…You'll have to ride with me…" Giroro blushed.

"Okay." Natsumi answered unaware that she'd have to be clinging to Giroro. Giroro blushed as he got on and let her arms wrap around his waist to stay on.

_Careful not to fall off._ He reminded himself, worried he'd space off and fall off the hovercraft.

"Let me leave a message for Koyuki-dono!" Dororo wrote something on a piece of bark and put it on the ground. "This way when she finds this she'll come help with reinforcements." He told them.

"Good thinking." Natsumi complimented. Dororo modestly nodded.

"Okay…Sasahara…Do you know the direction the hovercraft went?" Giroro asked. Sasahara pointed. Giroro and Dororo lifted their hovercrafts and flew to the direction he pointed.

Mio and Saburo sat down on the ground.

"How are we going to track down Misato before Sasahara does?" Mio asked hopefully. Saburo shrugged even though he had a magic pen that could create a plane for them to fly up to her with. Mio heard a voice in her head, soft and mystical.

_Use the power of the wooden cubes…_ Her hands reached up to her cubes. _These? _She asked in her mind, _Yes, you hold a powerful weapon in your hair, if you wish it you could rule the world. Just think and it shall be done. _Mio closed her eyes and imagined herself floating. Immediately she rose up thanks to the wooden cubes.

"Cool. Can I hitch a ride?" Saburo asked. Mio was in her mystical state so she did not answer, so instead Saburo grabbed onto her skirt not waiting for permission. The two slowly floated up and eventually after a very slow pace, through the roof. Mio opened her eyes.

"It worked! I am powerful!" She was amazed; she looked to her skirt to see Saburo clinging to it. She did not yell at him like she should have. "You can come up with me." She offered. He climbed up her body to her shoulders to get an air piggy back ride. She smiled at him. "You ready to kill Misato?"

"Yeah, sure." Saburo answered, looking at her pigtails hungrily as if he wanted to start chewing on them. Mio did not notice.

"Good. Then let's fly!" A rainbow appeared under them shooting them off at a faster speed. Mio put her arms out like superman to fly. Saburo just opened his mouth hoping her pigtails would walk into it.

They headed after the space ship.

"Ugh…How can we get to school so fast to get Mio, Yukko, and Mai?" Nano asked not wanting Hakase to be in any trouble. Angol Mois whipped out her Lucifer spear.

"DON'T DO IT!" Sakamoto yelled his mind going to the worst conclusions.

"I wasn't like going to do that, silly." She smiled, she transformed to her more Angolian self and sat on her Lucifer spear like a witches broom. "Hop on! I can travel faster than the speed of light!" She smiled proudly. Nano had no time to question this. She hopped on, letting Sakamoto jump onto the top of her head for support.

"If you could travel faster than the speed of light, why didn't you say so at the beginning?" Nano asked. Angol Mois shrugged, "Never mind. Too my friends!" She declared. Angol Mois smiled and zoomed off.

**Please review! Sorry for the delay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm not sure where this is going. But I'm going to try and wrap this up soon. Sorry about all my terrible grammar, but I'll try to go back and fix it soon.**

The parakeet burst into evil laughter.

"Mwahahaha! Soon, I will execute my diabolical plan to turn all the people in Pekopon into bird treats!" Kululu chuckled quietly from his place by the control pad, and Hakase loudly nibbled on her shark chocolate. The parakeet alien sighed. _I only need to keep them until I take over Pekopon, then they're all DEAD. _He thought.

"ku ku ku, excuse me, but we've successfully captured the Pekopon female." Kululu announced.

"Excellent." The parakeet smiled evilly. "All according to plan." He left the main control room and took the elevator down to the cargo bay where they had beamed her up. He saw the pink haired girl among the cargo, trying to get her bearings. She noticed him immediately, and pulled out a bazooka from nowhere to shoot him.

"Why did you bring me here?!" She demanded, as the parakeet hid behind a metal box.

"I want to cut a deal with you." He told her, trying not to sound frightened.

"I'm not in the mood! Send me back down now!" She yelled, reloading the gun.

"No, wait! Hear me out!" He pleaded. She was silent. The parakeet went on. "I have the best scientists working on converting a bird treat ray into a gun, and you are the only one with the capabilities to use it. I need you so that I can complete my mission."

"What makes you think I'll help you?!" She yelled.

"Because, you need me too!" He said.

"Oh really? For what?"

"Well, I am obviously incredibly powerful! And I know that Pekoponians are incredibly selfish creatures. If there is anything you desire, I can give it to you. All you need to do is ask, and I'll make sure after you help me, it's yours." The parakeet promised. Misato lowered her gun briefly.

"Anything I want...?" She thought. Picturing in her mind different scenarios that all seemed to involve her and Sasahara in various lovey-dovey scenes. She blushed and immediately shook her head, trying to stop thinking about something so embarrassing.

"No!" She yelled.

"You refuse?" He asked, flying just over her head. She nodded.

"Anything I want, I'll get myself! I won't count on strange mystical machinery to get me what I want!"

"Very well." The parakeet smiled. "I was hoping you'd be more willing." He pressed the button on a remote he was carrying, and suddenly the girl was encased within a metal sphere. The sphere made several loud electrical noises, before slitting apart to reveal Misato now clothed in alien battle armor, and mind control crystal at the center of her collar bone. She had a soulless look in her eyes, now that her will was gone. The parakeet smiled evilly.

Everyone was heading to the alien ship for the climax, each for their own reasons. Nano, Sakamoto-san, and Moa were hurrying to try and save Hakase. Saburo and Mio were trying to kill Misato **(I don't even know). **And everyone else was trying to stop the alien. Giroro and Dororo burst through the window of the ship and crashed inside it.

"ku ku ku, what took you guys so long?" Kululu laughed.

"Kululu?! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you were captured too!" Giroro yelled.

"No no no, of course not! I came of my own will. Following orders from the parakeet guy who wants to take over Pekopon just seemed like the most logical thing to do." He said.

"Parakeet?" Giroro asked with disbelief.

"There's no time for that now! We've got to get to the bottom of this!" Dororo shouted. Just then, Angol Mois came bursting through another window.

"Could you have landed any more dangerously?!" Sakamoto yelled, finding the only spot on the ground not covered by shards of glass.

"Hakase!" Nano shouted, running toward the little girl whose face was covered in chocolate.

"Nano!" She yelled back. The android ran over and embraced the little scientist.

"Um, would someone mind explaining what's going on?" Natsumi asked.

"The parakeet wants to take over the world." Hakase answered, with a mouth full of chocolate. So, her answer sounded a lot more like, "tha pawachet wuts ta tack owa da wurl".

"I think she means that the parakeet is at the center of all of this. We need to stop him!" Nano said.

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Giroro said, taking some advanced weaponry from his infinite disposal for good measure.

"Wait! What about Misato?" Sasahara asked.

"We find the parakeet, we find your girl." Giroro answered. Sasahara nodded. He wanted to point out that she wasn't exactly 'his girl', but he said nothing. Giroro had no time for silly doors, so he just blew up some crap, and eventually, a path further into the ship appeared.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't help but feel like I really should be somewhere right now." Yukko muttered.

"It's probably nothing." Keroro smiled, putting the finishing touches on a special gundam model Mai-chan had given him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I think that there might be something really exciting happening somewhere else."

"Does this look like the face of someone who doesn't have a finely tuned sense for excitement?" The green nerdy space frog asked the high school girl.

"Well…" She began.

"I'm a sergeant! I know what I'm doing. Have a bit more faith in me!" Suddenly Tamama came running into the room.

"Sergeant, sergeant! She keeps trying to dissect me!" He cried. Keroro and Yukko both looked up at Mai-chan, who was holding a scalpel and pan in her hands.

"Uhh…Don't mind her." Yukko waved passively. "She's only teasing."

"She's right. I'm only joking." Mai-chan confirmed. They all sighed with relief.

"She had me going there for a second." Keroro laughed nervously. In the background, Mai held a silver dish in her hands, the contents of which were hidden by a cloth.

"Y-yeah…silly Mai-chan. Always messing with everyone…" Yukko trailed off. Mai-chan gestured for Tamama to come closer. He cautiously approached, and she revealed frog leg stew underneath the cloth. He cried and hid in the corner. Mai-chan loudly munched on the French cuisine.

-Meanwhile-

"All right, where are you?!" Giroro yelled.

"We won't let you hurt the creatures of Pekopon!" Dororo yelled.

"You're already too late." The parakeet muttered. "Your friends have already finished the construction of my weapon. And now, my plan is already being executed by the Tachibana girl."

"Hakase!" Nano and Sakamoto shouted together.

"He gave me chocolate." She shrugged.

"How could you have made her follow your orders?!" Sasahara demanded. The parakeet sighed.

"It's simple technology where I'm from. Her will is gone, and soon all the pekoponians will be turned into food for birds!" He laughed manically. He suddenly stopped laughing when he was suddenly hit by a rock that had been lying around, and Natsumi had just then decided to through at him as hard as she could. He fell backwards onto the ground, and was more or less immobile aside from his occasional twitching. She walked over, picked him up, and started choking him without mercy.

"Cut it out, dumb bird, and tell us how to stop it!" She yelled.

"I'll never talk…and like I said, you're too late. Already, every family one by one is turning into the food that my people will feast on for generations. And none of you know the emergency cancel code."

"What do we do?" Nano asked. Everyone started talking at once. Everyone suggesting something else that they thought would save pekopon.

"We could just ask nicely." Dororo suggested.

"We could make curry." Kululu said.

"I have no idea what to do!" Sakamoto yelled.

"Sharks!" Hakase yelled, not really as a suggestion.

Sasahara stood quietly amongst the mindless shouts, until his eyes wondered to Giroro, who was being strangely silent.

"You're being awfully quiet, Corporal." Sasahara commented. "If you have an idea, I'd like to hear it."

"Yes… but I'm not sure you could pull it off." He said, and idly looked at Natsumi as he thought. "You'd need to care about this Misato girl a lot, maybe more than anything." He said, still looking at Natsumi.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm certain I could do it." Sasahara said, with an impressive amount of resolve in his voice.

"Alright." Giroro finally agreed. "But don't tell anyone I told you what to do." He said.

"Deal." Sasahara said.

"Okay, I have no idea if this will work, but judging from experience, here's what you need to do…" Giroro whispered.

"Whoa, looks like we're late to the party…" Mio said, looking at all the broken windows.

"Yeah, cool. Whatever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. **

Sasahara stood trying not to show his nervousness as he watched the parakeet laugh. There was a diagram behind him of the world below them and how many people had been turned into bird biscuits. It seemed the town below them had been halfway transformed into food.

Below the ship Tamama began to transform. His black/blueness turned into brown crisp cracker. His skin was crumbly and soft. He licked his arm.

"I'm delicious!" He yelled, and continued eating.

"…Private that's kind of disgusting…What's wrong with you?" Keroro asked, seeing the Private devour one of his arms. Mai took a bit of his arm and fed it to Yukko.

"It tastes like a candy flavored bird treat!" She declared. Keroro fainted in shock at one of his subordinates turning into a food.

"It seems the alien has fallen…." Mai observed, she took out a tin tray, "I will examine him."

"Mai-chan!" Yukko yelled, but she could not stop her friend.

Annaka sat in her classroom trying to be as normal as possible. Suddenly all her classmates around her turned into bird biscuits.

"EH!?" Was all she was able to say. No one was alive except her.

"Takasaki-san…" Sakurai whispered clinging on to Takasaki's arm.

"Yes?" Takasaki asked, placing an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"…Why are all the students bird biscuits?" Sakurai asked looking around the hallway. Takasaki looked around confused. He started sweating as soon as he realized that all the students had mysteriously vanished. "What do we do?" Sakurai asked shivering. Takasaki stood calmly.

_I have to impress Sakurai… _He told himself in his head. He went up to a wall and took out a marker.

"We draw the students!" He declared. Sakurai anime sweat dropped.

Nakamura awoke from her sleep. When she went out of the lab she saw bird biscuits all around her.

"How odd…I don't remember these being here…." She mumbled to herself, "THAT'S RIGHT! These bird biscuits will be perfect to lure Nano Shinonome into my lab with!" She smiled and picked one up. "I'm sure robots eat bird biscuits! All I have to do is inject some sleep medication…" She mumbled to herself.

"Nakamura-sensei! The students have turned into bird biscuits!" Sakurai yelled running towards her with Takasaki close behind her. "You're the only scientist we can turn too…What do we do?" Nakamura stood up straight. It was her turn to shine.

Koyuki rushed into the igo soccer club.

"Guys! Dororo needs our help!" She saw only Makoto in the room playing with a soccer ball.

"The blue guy? The one who helped me?" Makoto asked. Koyuki nodded.

"He needs reinforcements, it seems a teenage girl has been kidnapped by a UFO!" She told him.

"We need Sekiguchi and Daiku! The igo soccer club will be ready for action!" Makoto declared. He picked up a box of go tiles as ammo and ran off to find his friends.

"I'll meet you on the roof!" She yelled after him. She sighed and looked through the window.

"Dororo…Where are you?" She wondered, she used her ninja vision to scan the sky. She could barely make out rays radiating down from a cloud. "He must be there!" She decided, knowing that was the only thing to resemble anything weird.

-Meanwhile-

Makoto ran through the hallways and finally saw Sekiguchi and Daiku, who seemed to be….Occupied. Sekuguchi's face was inches away from Daiku's face and the two looked as if they were about to kiss. Makoto was going to give them their privacy but he accidentally dropped his soccer ball that he was holding hurtling it towards Sekiguchi's head and knocking her out of her trance. She immediately blushed and turned away from Daiku.

"Uh…Sekiguchi…Is something wrong?" Daiku asked concerned by Sekiguchi's weird behavior. She covered her face with her hands.

"Guys! The blue costume guy needs our help! His friend is waiting for us on the rooftop. We shall prove Igo soccer the world's greatest sport by saving him!" He declared. Daiku stared at him.

"Okay, I'm in." He decided. Makoto picked up his soccer ball and opened the go box.

"Grab your ammo." He smirked. Daiku pocketed a couple of go stones. He turned to Sekiguchi grabbed her hand and ran with Makoto up to the roof.

"That's where the kidnapper is!" Koyuki pointed to the cloud emitting weird rays. The igo soccer club armed themselves with go pieces.

"President, would you do the honors?" Makoto asked. Daiku smiled.

"Igo soccer club…FIRE!" And they all threw go stones up at the cloud/UFO.

"MWAHAHA! NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!" The parakeet laughed. "Nothing you can do will stop me!" Suddenly his ship started to shake as if little stones were being fired at them. "This wasn't supposed to happen….Yellow one! What's wrong?" He asked confused, hoping his ray wasn't shaking too much to not aim at living beings and instead at inanimate objects.

"Ku, ku, ku. The ship is shaking." Kululu stated the obvious.

"Well then stop it!" The parakeet ordered.

"Nah. Don't feel like it. You're losing anyway." Kululu replied. The parakeet grumbled.

"I still have one completely loyal minion. NUMBER 33! Free you're commander!" The parakeet yelled.

"Number 33?" Sasahara asked. Suddenly Misato left her post of managing the ray and ran forward and pushed Natsumi away from the evil parakeet. He flew in the air free.

"I renamed her." He told them pleased, "She does her job, well, huh?" He asked. Natsumi glared. Giroro helped her up back to her feet.

"Hey, black cat over there." Natsumi called turning to Sakamoto.

"Yeah?" Sakamoto asked.

"You're a cat right?" Natsumi asked.

"Correct." He nodded.

"Can you kill that annoying bird?" Natsumi asked. Sakamoto seemed to smirk.

"Gladly." He answered. He sprung forward, his claws out, jumping in the air and pinning down the evil bird.

"Good job Sakamoto-san!" Nano congratulated.

"Inside him…Is there chocolate?" Hakase asked. Angol Mois smiled.

"Yes." She lied to the small girl. Hakase beamed.

"RIP HIM OPEN AND EAT THE CHOCLATE!" She yelled. The parakeet began to sweat.

"Now just a minute…" He begged. Sakamoto's teeth inched dangerously close to his neck. The bird prayed for a way out of this.

"Cool, whatever. We're here to break up the action!" Saburo ran forward with Mio next to him.

"And kill the Misato girl!" They high fived .

"Cool. Whatever. Aren't we the most helpful trio ever?" Saburo asked stupidly. Mio nodded, trying to be cool like Saburo. Saburo punched her playfully in the arm, causing her to fall over.

The parakeet began to glow. Mio began to glow as well, now that her body was fallen and ripe for the taking.

"MWAHAHA! I WILL HAVE A STRONGER HOST BODY NOW!" He laughed. Sakamoto lurched forward, but the evil soul of the alien was now gone and only a normal parakeet remained. Mio gasped as the parakeet's soul took control of her body and her body began to glow of a new aura. One that was actually threatening.

"My new host body is complete." The parakeet's evil voice laughed, as he stepped forward. He took his wooden cubes out of his hair. "With these new weapons I am unstoppable!" He declared.

Everyone gasped now that Misato and the evil parakeet were now worthy foes against them.

"Cool, whatever. I'm going to ditch now." Saburo drew an airplane drew a door on the space ship and flew out. "Have fun fighting on your own!" He waved completely unhelpful.

**Please review! Sorry about the randomness! It needed to happen!**


End file.
